Buffy & Spike: Friends and Enemies
by wildemoon
Summary: A series of short stories about the odd relationship between Spike & the Slayer. Open to requests, prompts & suggestions. GEN.
1. Truce

Author: Gabrielle Collins (aka Elizabeth Wilde, Gabby Spike)

Title: Truce

Series: Buffy & Spike: Friends & Enemies #1

Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who wants it and asks, .net/wilde [my site]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy chars or that opening quote. It was part of the challenge :)

'Ship: none

Classification: general, vignette

Summary: Spike and Buffy make peace during a rainstorm

Rating: PG

Spoilers: not really any

Feedback: to wilde at biteyourtongue dot net

"And the rain came down in torrents. Perfect sheets of perfect misery. Watching them became a game. Stand and watch them wash everything away."

"God, Slayer, that's bloody depressing!" Spike shook his head and then caught the evil look Buffy was giving him. "What?"

She growled low in her throat and pretended to strangle him for a moment. "Spike, I could stake you sometimes! I'm here pouring out my heart to you, sharing this little... whatever the hell it is I wrote, and all you can say is that it's depressing!"

"So?"

"ARRRGGH! Never mind." She sat down dejectedly in the nearest chair and prayed the rain would let up soon. Being trapped in the park gazebo with Spike was far from her idea of the perfect evening. Especially when she could have been doing something else, like pulling out her toenails with pliers. /Why did we team up with him anyway? He's a jerk! And a vampire!/

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" Obviously the words didn't come easily for the handsome vamp. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he refused to meet Buffy's gaze. "But it is depressing, ya gotta admit, luv. But I never said I don't like depressing. Read Poe all the time. It's good, really. Alright?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the defiant apology. "Alright. And thanks." She watched for a moment as the rain poured down, bending the nearby flowers over with the force of its impact. Suddenly it didn't seem quite so sad, though. The flowers couldn't live without a little rain. Dark as it was, the rain brought life, kept life going.

"Uh, Slayer?"

She cleared her head with a slight shake. "Yeah?"

"Just wondered if you were still with me. Looked a bit far away."

"Getting lonely in here by yourself?" she teased.

"Maybe." He pulled his duster tighter as a chilly wind washed over them. The bleached-blond vamp looked out into the rain. "It's letting up. I think."

"Yeah. It is." Losing the rain seemed sad now. /But flowers have to learn to live in the sunlight too./ "Wanna head back to the library? They're probably waiting for us."

"Sure." Without thinking, Spike took her arm, leading her like an old-time gentleman.

Buffy opened her mouth to make a comment, then closed it. For some reason, she knew all that anger she geared toward Spike didn't really exist. It was a wall. She put up all kinds of walls with everyone. It helped to keep people out of the places that hurt her most. /And then I read Spike, of all people, my little... whatever./ Looking up at the vampire, whose eyes stayed straight ahead of them, Buffy realized she didn't mind sharing it with him, that she would have felt stupid sharing it with her friends. /They don't see me like he does.../ The rain had stopped, she realized. And they were almost to the library. "Um, Spike?"

"Yeah, Slayer?"

"Uh... truce?"

He almost smiled and looked down at her. "Yeah, sure, Slayer. Truce."


	2. All Too Well

Author: Elizabeth Wilde (aka Gabby Spike)

Title: All Too Well

Series: Buffy & Spike: Friends and Enemies #2

Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it, .net/wilde [my site]

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy chars or the song "Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan.

'Ship: none

Classification: general

Summary: Spike considers Buffy's worth.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: through season 2 of Buffy, I guess

Feedback: to wilde at biteyourtongue dot net

_You know I don't understand _

_You deserve so much more than this _

_So don't tell me why _

_He's never been good to you _

_Don't tell me why _

_He's never been there for you _

_And I'll tell you that why is simply not good enough _

_So just let me try _

_and I will be good to you _

_Just let me try _

_And I will be there for you _

_I'll show you why _

_You're so much more than good enough..._

_~Sarah McLachlan "Good Enough"_

You don't see it, do you? You don't how truly good you are. Probably never will. That's the problem with strong people like you. They get so busy saving the world, they forget who they are and what they need.

Angel never really understood you. That's why you two didn't work out. It has nothing to do with have a "future" or not. Love doesn't worry about anything half so practical. In your heart, you know that. Relationships with futures don't always pan out either, do they? If they did, me and Dru'd still be an item. But she's gone. I think I'm over her, though. Not that I don't still love her. I'll love her until the day somebody like you plunges a steak into my cold, dead heart. Forever is an awfully long time, though.

We get along because I understand you. More than anyone. So let me. You don't have to act like a bitch to me around your friends. Maybe it's what they expect, but... they need to learn to expect the unexpected.

Don't think I'm going soft or falling for you or anything. I'm not. You aren't my type. At all. You're great: young, strong, beautiful. But you aren't for me. Nothing personal. Have a feeling you feel the same about me. That's good. That's why we could be good friends. Xander lusts after you. Giles treats you like a daughter. You're Oz's little sister. Willow... well, some things are too dark to tell Red, aren't they? I can handle dark. You can tell me all those scary things you wanted to tell Faith. But that psycho whore wasn't worthy of your bloody presence, let alone your friendship.

When you need someone to talk to, Slayer, don't settle for just anyone. Come to me.


	3. A Night in the Life

Author: Gabrielle Collins (aka Gabby Spike)

Title: A Night in the Life

Series: Buffy & Spike: Friends and Enemies #3

Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it,

.net/wilde [my site]

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy chars or the song "You Could Make a Killing" by Aimee Mann.

'Ship: none [mention of Buffy/Xander]

Classification: general, humor

Summary: Buffy and Spike go patrolling.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: none

Feedback: to wilde at biteyourtongue dot net

Notes: A lot of people have told me they don't understand the lyrics. I've removed the chorus to hopefully make it more clear... but the lyrics inspired each section-or at least my interpretation of the lyrics. Look hard and you'll maybe be able to understand the way my crazy mind works.

_~There is nothing that competes with habit_

_And I know it's neither deep nor tragic_

_It's simply that you have to have it~_

"C'mon, Spike, you don't really love Drusilla anymore. It's gone and forgotten. You remember loving her, but it's over. Admit it."

"I won't admit it! I love her, Slayer. She's everything to me."

"Then why Harmony?"

"Everybody makes mistakes. What about you and Paingel, eh? If anybody is just in love because of habit, it's you two! I mean, you can't really love the wanker anymore."

"No, I can't. It's like I told you; habit. I love Xander now. Angel is a nice, fuzzy memory. That's all. And so is Dru!"

"Not at all! I really do love her! I swear I do!"

"When the last time you were lying in bed and wanted nothing more than her in your arms?"

"Well, it's been, uh, let's see... That doesn't prove anything!"

_~I wish I was both young and stupid_

_Then I too could have the fun that you did_

_Till it was time to pony up what you bid~_

"So you don't ever feel bad for all the horrible, morally-bereft things that you've done, Spike?"

"Not ever. Well, unless that bloody chip in my head goes off. Then it hurts like hell."

"I was leaning more toward emotional pain."

"Gotta have a soul for that, Slayer. I don't 'ave one. Angel's the only bleedin' idiot vampire I know with a soul. Should've known better than to go feedin' on gypsies."

"It got you Drusilla."

"Just because there's a silver lining doesn't mean there's not a cloud, Slayer."

_~I could follow you and search the rubble_

_Or stay right here and save myself some trouble_

_Or try to keep myself from seeing double~_

"You're always so bloody worried about doing the right thing. It's not healthy. You can't change what you already did, and you can't make the stuff that's gonna happen better by worryin' about it. You might as well just enjoy the ride."

"I'm the Slayer. Kind of need to worry about saving the world, here. We aren't all free to be lowlife slime, Spike."

"Funny. Your loss, though. It's a sweet life not always thinking about what other people might say."

"Yeah, well, I have responsibilities."

"Thanks, Giles. I had completely forgotten that you're the Slayer! Silly me."

"Lovely attitude problem you have there, Spike. Ever thought of trying a nice, sharp stake to the heart?"

"But then whoever would you talk to on these long, lonely nights of patrol? You'd miss me too much, Slayer."

"Maybe. But it would be awfully emotionally satisfying."

"Bite me."

"Nah. You'd like it too much."

"See you tomorrow night, Slayer. Light-time coming."

"I'll be counting the seconds."


End file.
